


Drive like the man ain't watching

by Jezmatron



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: AU - Cyberpunk, Cyberpunk, Drama, F/F, F/M, Humour, The gang are there for comedy, it was a competition!, mix ups, the girls got this wrong badly, they just doing Shadowruns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jezmatron/pseuds/Jezmatron
Summary: Thaymor, the Corporate hotspot of the world. Deals are made and broken, blood is spilled and life is the plaything of heartless Corporate stooges.A simple run gets complicated. And then it gets SERIOUS.A short drabble of a crossover I had in my head. If you like I might expand it out a bit!
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 13
Kudos: 54





	Drive like the man ain't watching

Tyres squealed as the car took another bend at speed. The engine noise shifted as gears clicked and then the revs ratcheted up as pistons pounded up the rate of acceleration. An automatic wouldn’t have been able to do this, and for once, Adora was glad she’s driving stick. More control. Which, considering their situation, was a  _ good  _ thing.

Something exploded behind the car and she heard Bow shriek, “Keep me straight!”

“Straight and we’d be… flamey bits of  _ metal _ Bow,” she managed to grit through her teeth. Glimmer cursed behind her, the magic she’s tried to channel flickering as her concentration waned.

“Who are these guys?” cursed the purple haired mage, “I thought you said this boost was a clean job?”

“That’s what  _ she _ said! In, out, minimal security, car left in a clear spot.”

“So why are these bozos after us?”

Ahead, a section of road exploded upwards and she cursed, swerving the car around the new crater in the road. They were down in the main streets now - weaving in and out of commuter traffic, whilst thin rain drizzled down, bleeding neon signs and lamp-light into a dizzying blur.

“Adora, keep me straight, it’s hard to fire this thing out of a damn  _ sports car _ .”

She rolled her eyes and swerved around a taxi. The blare of a horn faded in the background, “I’ve told you,  _ Bow _ . That is an… impractical weapon for our line of work. Get a freaking  _ gun _ !”

“Says the woman who uses a sword!”

“That’s different!”

“I don’t see you contributing to our pursuers….” grumbled the archer. He was half leaning out the passenger window of their low-slung sports car, as he awkwardly tried to draw his bow and line up a shot. Glimmer was sprawled across what passed for a back seat, smooshed against the front chairs, trying to desperately conjure something, but failing when every turn slammed her face against the back of a chair.

“Oh, I’m  _ not contributing _ ? Do  _ YOU  _ want to drive stick, Bow? HMMMM?”

Another explosion and a couple of cars spun off the road and onto the pavement, scattering pedestrians. Panic hadn’t gripped the area - clearly people were  _ used _ to this sort of thing. Which was disappointingly not surprising for the Fright Zone.

Adora growled, switched gears and headed for an on-ramp to the raised highway. Tenements and highrises blurred past as they merged. She checked the rear view and frowned. The muscle car behind them wasn’t giving up. She could make out a stout figure leaning out of a passenger window, grenade launcher primed. There were at least two others in the car - some hot shot with a pistol and a woman. They hadn’t managed to get much in the way of identifiers because they’d basically met each other in the garage and traded shots as Adora hotwired the car. Then they’d sped out. Only to have their pursuers on them in what looked like some sort of heavily customised rig. Adora would’ve been jealous, except this beauty was a top of the line  _ Satomobile _

Technically they didn’t  _ need _ the car. They needed the car’s on board computer. But getting said computer meant getting the car somewhere safe to extract it.

_ Easy job, my ass _ . She should’ve called it as soon as she met that green-eyed minx.

\-------------------

_ 12 hours ago _

The meeting place was a fairly moderate restaurant in the upper east side of Thaymor. Not quite Corpo territory, but not gangland either. Crimson District, otherwise known as  _ the Wastes _ was that and no self respecting fixer set up meets there. The chance of ambush, double cross or straight up murder for funsies was too high.

Their fixer had setup a meeting with a Johnson. They’d told Razz they didn’t mind any work - it’d been a dry spell. Just randomly hitting Corpo soft targets wasn’t exactly helping their side gig of  _ anarchy _ or  _ rebellion _ . Besides, they had rent to pay (And Glimmer wasn’t going to her  _ mom _ to cover it. She claimed she had standards. Adora doubted it - she’d seen how Glimmer had wheedled as soon as they’d run out of the  _ decent _ coffee)

They’d arrived in casual kit - Bow in his usual crop top and fitted jeans, Glimmer in something more like a purple hoodie. And Adora in a neat jacket and trouser combo, with flats.

Of course, their contact stood out like a sore thumb. First off, she  _ looked _ Corpo. They had an air; like they could buy any room they walked into (Truth: most of them could. Property prices were shit. But then they could buy ANY room…); the pencil skirt, leather jacket with red-velvet inlay and the set of her raven hair marked her as  _ well manicured _ . There wasn’t a crease on her. Her lips were inked red and her makeup was subtle and not ostentatious. The green eyes were cool, not cold and she wore a confident smirk as she had slid into the seat opposite them.

Adora was always tense, always on guard. You didn’t serve as a Merc in HORDE Defence Solutions for most of your adult life and come away a  _ relaxed  _ individual. And going freelance was certainly not a cakewalk. So it was natural for her to be suspicious. Glimmer was the sassy one of their trio. But she was a good problem solver and a very good bullshit detector.

Bow was their  _ voice _ however. He tended to do most of the public speaking - the engaging in bluffs, negotiation and what not. Razz sent them leads (Some weirder than others) and Bow clinched the deal.

The Johnson continued to smile whilst Bow frowned at her, then reached across the table with a proffered hand. The woman eyed it, shrugged, then shook it, “Not like you’d have any toxins that could kill me, right?”

Bow twitched an eyebrow, “Why’d we want to do that? You want to offer us work.” The woman looked momentarily flustered as if she’d miscalculated something, but then her affable demeanour returned.

“Just not as used to going outside my normal contacts.”

“So you’ve retained contractors before?”

The woman arched her immaculate eyebrow and smiled, “I’m a Corpo… of course we retain contractors. Consulting, cleaning… more difficult jobs.”

Adora glanced at Glimmer who was frowning at the woman as well. She couldn’t help feel like she was missing something. Bow drummed a hand on the table and smirked, “Well, we can probably help with the last bit. Not so good with photocopying or copywriting.”

The woman glanced at Adora and seemed curious for a moment, then returned her gaze back to Bow, “Hmm? Yes, well… if I need anything  _ shredding _ I will keep you in mind. However, I’m more interested ina specific acquisition,” she pulled a data slate from her inside jacket pocket. Adora had tensed when the woman had reached into her jacket, but had hidden it. She had already marked at least three people in the restaurant who were likely security attached to this woman.

Which was weird as well. Johnsons sometimes had security, but they were  _ messengers _ . Some weird authority, yes, but not deserving of a detail of three heavies, one of whom was likely cybered up like Hordak’s best. Her eyes slid to the window and she spotted a van across the street.

So, not just a trio. A likely  _ tactical team _ . Who was this woman?

She realised she’d missed some of the conversation, so adjusted herself in the booth seat. Glimmer was still riveted to the woman. Adora wondered if she had a crush. Something to joke with to Catra about later. Her mind wandered and she had to suppress a silly grin. She managed to refocus on the topic.

“.....left in a subterranean parking garage. Access points are here and here. The files have the security rotations. Location isn’t the issue. Extraction is - I need the onboard computer  _ intact _ .”

Bow frowned, then glanced from the data slate at the woman, “You  _ left _ a new model  _ Sato _ in a random multi-Corpo offsite garage, with compromising data on it?”

The woman shifted uncomfortably, “No… my prior contractors delivered it there but…. We have been barred from the site. Some issues around passes. Whilst that could be rectified in a few days… I need that data now.”

“We can’t just rip the computer out?”

“NO!” the woman swallowed after her outburst. The three security guys had flinched and were now doing their best to blend back in. Poorly, “Uh no, I need… need the whole thing. Otherwise, well… it’ll be…. Obvious…”

Adora had to hide a smirk. For someone who had  _ used contractors  _ before, she was being a bit overt. Anyone else would be looking to price gouge on the rate. Adora twitched slightly at that thought. Corpo’s, she knew, thought about 12 deals ahead. The good ones did, at any rate. Which meant this  _ could _ be a test. Get aggressive and they lose the work. Spot the thread, lose the work.

She leaned across the table and smiled. Bow glanced at her and his eyes widened suddenly. Adora waved him away.

“We didn’t discus the rate. Seeing as this doesn’t  _ seem _ dangerous, but you are nervous… what threat assessment do you have beyond… this?”

The woman seemed a bit confused by Adora’s sudden intervention. Looking at the raven haired Johnson, Adora reckoned they were similar in height. But she carried a little more definition in muscle and it was obvious she  _ was _ the muscle in their group. And that usually meant she got underestimated. The green-eyed woman gave her a once over and Adora felt it wasn’t just a professional appraisal. She kept her face impassive in response. The girl wasn’t  _ her _ type. No cat ears, for one.

“Minimal, save the potential for a rival Corporations own retrieval team.”

“Any reason you aren’t using an internal retrieval squad? Surely that’d minimise the risk of dispersion of the assets?”

The Corpo blinked and her gaze turned from appraising to cautious, “Do you even  _ want _ the job?”

Adora smiled, “We want the job, if it pays and we get a profit. Ammo expenses, injury… it sounds simple enough, but I want  _ data _ . Then we can agree if the rate you approached our contact with is appropriate to ensure we aren’t just breaking even.”

“I could offer this to anyone…”

“Yes. You could. But we’re sat here now. Yo usaid time was a pressing concern. And if we overcharge, it hits our rate for future work and makes you not want to work with us again…. We have expenses. You can understand that.”

The green-eyed woman nodded slowly, then grinned, “Fair assessment. Ever considered negotiation roles?”

Adora shook her head, “I was in an acquisitions department… couldn’t deal with the paperwork.”

The woman nodded, “Fair’s fair. But do keep in mind if you want a different opportunity. So, please check my figures… then if you could sign to say you’ll take the contract?”

Bow skimmed through it, then passed the slate to Adora and Glimmer. A short review later, they tapped the  _ agree _ icon and handed it back. Bow’s own pad dinked with a notification and the woman nodded with a grin, “A pleasure. Details and drop off indicators are all in there.”

And with that, they’d gotten their next assignment.

As the woman had left Bow had sagged back and frowned, “I… I’m not sure but I swear I  _ know _ her from somewhere.”

Glimmer nodded, “Yeah… me too. Did we run into her in a bar? Maybe? Or somewhere with the guys?”

Adora shook her head, “Who knows. Maybe we ask her after all this is done… bet you it won’t be that easy.”

Neither of her friends wanted to take the bet.

\------

_ 54 minutes ago _

Prep had been quick, as their gear was normally ready to go. A few hours planning an approach, then getting some additional off-site support and they were ready. It’d taken a couple of hours to actually get  _ in _ , but infiltration had been easy - some sneaky work to get through the side-doors, some pilfered cards and only one unconscious guard in a security room. Their offsite tech support, Entrapta, had wired in as soon as they’d plugged in the wireless device and ensured the CCTV was cleansed and all alarms in the garage were out.

Then it’d taken 30 minutes navigating the individually sealed parking spaces to find the car they were after - a unique, white, low slung  _ dart _ of a car. It had rainbows up the side and  _ Swift Wind _ written on the spoiler. Even Glimmer had frowned at it. Adora had begun checking to make sure everything was in place - computer, jack-in slots,  _ engine _ .

“Does this look like the sort of car she’d want?”

Bow, had looked up from a kneeling position, where he was keeping an eye out for enemies, “Well… no. She looks like she’d be on a proper  _ old school _ Sato….” he trailed off, “Oh hell no.”

Adora whipped around, her gear rattling faintly as she did so. Like Bow, she was dressed in combat vest, webbing and khaki trousers. Where his was dark blue, hers was more white and red, layered with thermal and ballistic protections.

“I think I know who she is…”

They were interrupted by a commotion at a nearby fire escape. A security guard fell through it, backwards. He was followed by three figures in full-form combat gear, complete with goggles and face masks. The gear was leather, grey green, with metal bands at the joints. Bow ducked into cover and Glimmer flattened herself inside the bay where their prize lay. Most of the other bays were closed, which meant this new group would make their way here first, most likely. Adora, concealed on the drivers side of the car, could just about make out one figure advancing - a woman, given the cut of the combat-suit. She also seemed to have some sort of exo-suit attached to it. Which mean she was a brawler…

Adora glanced at Bow and mimed a small  _ poof _ , then she opened th car door. The noise made the approaching woman pause. And then Bow fired a smoke arrow from cover. Glimmer stood up and unleash a concussive blast of magic into the smoke cloud, causing some of the wisps to spiral. There was the sound of flesh hitting concrete and a muffled  _ oomph _ . Then a distorted shout of “ _ Mage! MAGE! GEEK THE MAGE!” _

Adora didn’t waste time. She slid their donated data jack into the ignition and the car sprung to life., “In, NOW!” Bow and Glimmer didn’t wait, the practically dove into the vehicle. Adora took her seat and gunned the engine. It purred and then  _ roared _ as they shot out at speed. In the rearview, she could see the taller of the men firing a pair of pistols at them. The rounds sparked with burning phosphorus as they hit concrete, but they were out of range and round a corner in the vast complex.

They’d just gunned it out of the exit, their helpful  _ eye in the sky _ Entrapta opening the barriers for them. And then their tail had shown up. Bow had groaned, “Of course. Place full of cars… of course they boosted one.”

Adora had spent a moment pondering  _ how _ , seeing as they’d needed specific codes to even open the bay the white car had been in. Which meant their pursuers likely  _ also _ had an offsite hacker on board. Or another Corpo sponsor.

And that had led them to their  _ current _ predicament.

\---

_ Now _

They thundered down the highway as Adora yelled at Glimmer to get the tracking app up, “We can’t get too far from the drop off. And we need to lose these mercs  _ fast. _ ”

Glimmer groaned and shuffled to pull her pad out, “Gotcha…. Bow, uh… want to swap? I could, maybe… hit them? Teleport onto their car and…”

“NO TELEPORTING!” came from both Adora and Bow. They’d seen her try it  _ once _ . She’d face planted onto the road and the car had gotten away. Turned out she needed momentum! And neither of  _ them _ wanted her to try it at speed.

Bow lined up another shot and behind them another cloud of smoke billowed up. But the muscle car just surged through it. Adora took another off ramp, then pulled the handbrake and roared up the  _ other _ on ramp. The wrong way. Bow shrieked.

The car punched up through revs as she shifted gears. And lo and behold the muscle car was right behind them. Now there were two figures hanging from the windows - the pistol wielding idiot and the grenade launcher idiot. Adora wove through traffic, hearing horns blare and lights flash. She hit the brakes again and spun the car. Time seemed to slow as the muscle car shot by them. She saw the two opposing mercs flail as their car swerved and tried to avoid a collision. Then she spun the tyres and roaded off, back the right way.

Bow groaned and sagged back into the seat. He looked at his Bow and pouted, “I… I can do this.”

“Yeah. We know Bow,” Adora’s normally reassuring tone was a bit more curt than she liked, “But survive now, existential crisis about weaponry  _ later _ .”

They swerved down an off ramp, then took a few side streets. Glimmer was trying to find a secure route on the app and shook her head, “Bridge is out, uhhh… toll road? But that’s Corpo monitored. May have to leave the city, go rural, then come back in on the I9?”

“And no ones gonna notice a car like this in the Plumeria district?” snorted Bow, “Yeah, maybe we just… lay low and wait for the bridge… or chance the tunnel?”

Adora had them parked in an alleyway and took the opportunity to step out. She flexed her shoulders and then her fingers, which were stiff from gripping the steering wheel. As she tilted her head back she heaved a sigh. That was interrupted by the screech of tyres and the sound of a grenade launcher  _ thunking _ .

She didn’t turn. She just dove for cover. The grenade exploded in the middle of the alley and sent concrete chips flying. Adora rolled and came up, sword drawn from her back-sheath. It’d been a concussive grenade, but she wasn’t so easily rattled - conditioning and implants  _ did that _ . The muscle car was parked in the middle of the alley, blocking their route out that  _ way.  _ They could reverse, but they were fish in a barrel, even if she got in, started the car and tried to go for it.

The driver's door on the black muscle car opened and the opposing brawler dove out the charged at her. Smoke lingered in the alley from the grenade. Bow and Glimmer were out of the car, hiding behind a dumpster. She caught Glimmer vanish in a puff of pink sparkles and heard a cry of alarm from one of the gunners. Bow ducked out of cover and fired an arrow off which exploded into a gloopy mess of hardening silicate.

The brawler took a few swings, then spun with a roundhouse kick. A punch jabbed forward and Adora stumble back as a gout of flame blasted out from a nozzle in the fighter’s glove. Adora snarled and ducked to one side, then barreled through the smoke, sword in an upswing. Her opponent staggered backwards surprised. Then several things happened at once.

Someone yelled “Who the  _ hell _ uses ARROWS? I mean that’s…. BOW?!”

Adora didn’t quite register it and advanced again. The brawler caught the blade on a metal piece of gauntlet and managed to shift the blow. She landed a gut punch, but Adora just grunted and slammed the pommel of the blade into the goggles of her opponents mask. They staggered back, shook their head and stared. Then they held their hands up, placatingly.

“Adora?”

She froze and watched as the brawler yanked her face mask off. Blue eyes met blue, crooked grin met crooked grin. Adora hopped slightly then spread her arms wide.

“KORRA!”

The two girls embraced, then broke apart to look at their respective friends, mild panic on their faces. Adora spotted Glimmer sitting on the hood of the muscle car, a familiar, stout man next to her. He was showing her pictures on his phone, “....yeah we’ve been going steady now, three months?”

“Why didn’t she tell me?” Glimmer gasped.

“Well, y;know, haven’t told her parents… and you know how Lin is!”

“Not as bad as Casta…”

“Ehhh one’s more likely to gut you.”

Korra blinked and whispered loudly, “Opal,” Adora nodded and made an  _ ohhhhh _ noise. They glanced across the alley, where Mako and Bow were watching them with matching expressions of  _ You done now _ ? Korra and Adora both reached up to scratch the back of their necks.

“So, uh… back in town?”

Korra nodded, “Yeah, gig in Republic city all done. Moved back, what… a week ago? Been looking for work, y’know? And… well, catching up with my new girl? Well, old girl, new situation… y’know?”

Adora grinned, “FINALLY! Was wondering when you were going to, y’know….? Do I know her?”

“Eh, she’s… well, maybe we can do dinner? You can meet her! She’s got a place in the ‘burbs.”

Mako coughed, “Uh, nice as this is…. We do have a bit of an issue?”

The girls winced and nodded, “Yeah, I guess. So… you after the car too?” asked Adora. Korra sucked air and nodded.

“Something on the computer.”

“And you need the whole car?”

“Yeah.”

Bow frowned, “Not just the data huh?”

Korra shook her head, “Apparently it’ll be obvious… or something, wasn’t paying attention,” Mako sighed and Korra rolled her eyes, “That’s  _ your _ job, Sharkbrows. Broody, mr serious! Doesn’t take  _ no _ for an answer in negotiations…”

“Yeah, cos otherwise we’d be doing this stuff for free.”

“Not for free. For  _ fun _ .”

Adora snorted and shook her head. Something was niggling her though, “So, who was your Johnson? Hope we didn’t get double booked.”

“Oh, some big lady with… get this… Scorpion claws,” You could’ve heard a pin drop. Adora blinked then licked her lips.

“Tall? Built like a tank? Tail? White hair? Adorably friendly and endearing?”

Korra blinked and frowned, “Uh huh…. Who was  _ yours _ .”

Bow swallowed and was scrolling through his pad, “She looked like this… don’t think it was her though….”

Korra looked at the proffered picture. Then she twitched, “Ohhh someone is sleeping on the couch tonight.”

Adora peered at the photo, “Yeah that’s here… but… Asami Sato… wait, don’t you know her? And why would she be  _ ohhhhhhhh _ .”

The two groups exchanged looks, Bow and Mako spoke at the same time, “Let’s get Entrapta on the….” then they stared at each other. Korra and Adora rolled their eyes.

“She doing your tech tonight too?” asked Adora. Korra nodded, “Then lets get her on the line…”

_ “No Need! I have heard  _ everything _. Also, I took the liberty of checking the files in the car…. It’s mainly a scorecard and a bunch of memes. Oh, and a single blueprint for a… Varrick Industries drone. Oooo, quite a good one! Some design flaw,s I can iron that out….” _

Adora cleared her throat, “Entrapta… you wouldn’t happen to know where my fiancee is right now, would you?” She saw Korra blink and spread her arms in a shocked way that said  _ you were going to tell me WHEN?i  _ Adora blew a strand of hair from her face and gestured at the picture of Asami with an arched eyebrow. Korra rolled her eyes and nodded. Entrapta’s voice came over the line.

_ “Oh, easy. Corporate networking event, Prime district. Oh and Ms Sato is there as well. CCTV indicates they are talking at the bar.” _

“Thank you, Entrapta,” growled Adora. She frowned then looked at Korra, “So, shall we go double date now?”

Their friends exchanged glances and sidled away slightly, Bo trying to back up the hood of the muscle car, Glimmer going slightly wide eyed. Mako and Bow exchanged a look, “Do you… uh need us for this bit?”

Both women looked to their friends, “ _ Yes _ .”

  
  


\-------------------------------------------------

  
  


_ Prime District _

Asami swirled the champagne in her hand and frowned. She was wearing a long, split dress, strapless and with a plunging neckline. She felt uncomfortable, mainly due to the various  _ investors _ and other corporate stooges who were clearly ogling her. And she was a little peeved that the person she’d  _ wanted _ to bring hadn’t been able to come. Or rather Asami hadn’t really  _ invited _ her. Not the time, not yet.

She felt guilty for that. And also for the other thing.

“Hey Sato.”

The voice made her roll her eyes, but she grinned in spite of herself. She turned and found a familiar face, dressed in a burgundy suit and unslung bowtie. Catra was also holding a champagne flute.

“Ms Weaver. How goes it?”

“Eh, shares are up, sales are middling and our acquisitions are through the roof. Future doing ok?”

“You know it. Horde ordered a new bulk purchase of our armoured line.”   
  
“I know, got Hordak to sign that off myself.”

Asami raised her glass, “Appreciate that.”

Catra shrugged, “Made sense. Not a favour - get the best stuff, means we stay competitive. Buy cheap, pay more down the line…”

They sank their drinks then headed for the bar. Asami looked around and sighed with relief - no one appeared to be lamouring for her attention at the precise moment. That said, she had a whole army of PR people in attendance to ensure she could be a bit more free. She perched on a stool at the glitzy bar and half turned to Catra.

“So, had any updates?” she smirked as she spoke and watched her friend glance her way.

“About that little wager?”

“Yeah. And weren’t you supposed to have your plus one here tonight? You said you’d introduce…”

“She got a task. Problems of dating a merc…. Well… not  _ dating _ ,” Catra grinned and held up her hand. Asami clamped her hands over her mouth.

“NO!”

“YES!”

Asami glomped her friend, PR issues be damned, “I am so so  _ SO _ overjoyed!”

Catra heaved a sighed, “Yeah got there in the end. Hard time, y’know? But… she pushed through. Puts up with my shit. Drink?”

“Whisky, on the rocks.”

“Good call!”

They clinked glasses and then checked their phones. Catra looked up and shrugged, “Huh, nothing…. Would’ve thought…”

“Yeah… same. Eh, got the rest of the evening. See which of us gets past the finish line!” Asami girnned and took another sip

Catra shook her head and leaned against the bar, “So, what about your love live? Got my sappy ass story…”

“Well you haven’t said  _ how _ it happened…”

The cat girl swirled her whisky and grinned. Her cat ears flickered and her tail swished, “It’s dramatic. Uh, maybe bring your guy along, have dinner? I can introduce Adora to you.”

Asami blinked and cocked her head, “A...Adora?”

“Yeah. I’ve mentioned her a few times.”

“The old friend? The one you spent a year bitching about…?”

“Yeah I know, I’ve been radio silent on my dating life, for, I know  _ ages _ . But… wanted mine to be, well,  _ mine _ for a bit? Y’know? Everything gets so public… so sorry, for not, y’know, talking about it.”

Asami smiled nervously.  _ Oh shit _ , “Well, I hope I can get to meet her.”

“Me too! So, your guy? Iroh wasn’t it? Government stooge boy?”

“Yeah… no, that went south, badly. I’m actually, well… actually bi!”

  
Catra's smile was wide and genuine, “Woa! Go you! If I was Scorpia, I’d give you a bear hug.”

“Yeah, no… had enough of that At College, didn’t we?”

“You work somewhere else, you can avoid it…. But not so bad. So who’s the girl?”

“Oh, someone from back in Republic City…. Korra. She’s a merc too, y’know!”

“HA! Birds of a feather, huh? Korra, huh that’s…” Catra trailed off and blinked. She frowned, then checked her phone and scrolled through to her emails from Scorpia. She blinked again.

_ Oh shit _ .

She looked up and somehow both knew something was rather  _ wrong _ . At the same time, they asked “Are you ok? You don’t look ok….”

At the far end of the open, vaulted event space, elevator doors dinged open and a pair of women in full combat gear stalked out. They were trailed by four very nervous looking people. Security guards approached but faltered as the lead women gave them very definitive  _ looks _ . It also didn’t hurt that their likenesses had been pushed to the  _ approved _ register. Somehow. IT was up to date though.

Catra and Asami watched the two approach. Then they looked at each other, “You didn’t?” said Catra.

  
“ME? You did as well!”

“I didn’t know!”

“Neither did I!”

“AH  _ HEM _ ,” The Corpo women turned, ashen faced, to their partners. A pair of crooked, glassy smiles met them. Korra’s eye twitched and she took a breath. Asami looked at Adora and lunged forward, hand out.

“Asami Sato, so so glad to make your acquaintance. And, um, congratulations!”

Adora smiled and took her hand, “A pleasure Asaim. Can I borrow my fiancee?”

Asami grinned helplessly, then looked at Korra. Catra leaned around her furious fiancee and waved, “Uh, hi…. I think you met my colleague Scorpia? Yeah, um.. Hi. Catra.”

Korra glanced at her and smiled, “Nice t’meetcha. Hope we can catch up properly after this? Just need to have a  _ heart to heart _ .”

Catra nodded then exchanged a helpless look with Asami that said  _ we are fucked. _

Bo leaned back against one of the other bars and fished his phone out. Glimmer hovered nearby and smiled as he showed off more photos of Opal. She glanced at the rather  _ intense _ discussion going on at the other bar. A rather large space had spread around the two couples, “Think they’ll be at it long?”

He looked up, watched the arguing couples, then looked to Glimmer and sucked air through his teeth, “Eh, well, Asami’s going in the dog house. Korra has a real thing about secrets. She’ll forgive her but ooooh Asami’s gonna have to earn it. And that means we’re gonna be staying away from their apartment. They are  _ loud _ .”

Mako waved at the bartender and shuddered, “Oh yeah.”

Glimmer winched, “Not violent…?”

Bo exchanged a glance with his brother and laughed, “Uh, nooooo. Asami’s a… screamer unfortunately.” Glimmer blinked then leaned back and laughed, properly  _ cackled _ . Bo grinned then nodded towards Adora, “Isn’t that  _ the _ Catra?”

“Yeah...head of acquisitions for Horde… didn’t used to like her, nearly took over my mom's company. Got _dirty_. Lots of gunfights. But… she’s not a bad person. They had a falling out when Adora went it alone. But… yeah, they’re solid now. Take more than some Corpo contest to break that... but Adora'll milk it,” she glanced at Bo’s phone and grinned, “Hey, invite Opal. we’ve got an evening free now! I want to catch up! Feels so long since I saw her.”

Around them, the Corporates seemed to be giving them a wide berth. Confused by their presence - but a free bar was a free bar. Bow leaned around Mako and flashed a grin at Bo, “Yeah! Be really good to catch up. Haven’t seen you guys in  _ ages _ ,” he nudged Mako’s arm, “So how’s it going with that dancer?” Mako blushed and Bow waggled his eyebrows.

  
“Yeah… yeah it’s going well. Just… takes getting used to.”

“What?” snorted Bow, “Are you.. .jealous? I mean I know Double Trouble is a  _ big thing _ but… last I saw with you guys it looked pretty cool.”

“Wu.”

“Huh?”

“DT’s the stage name. Their name’s Wu.. and we’re moving in in two weeks…” Mako grinned suddenly, “Can’t wait.”

They watched as Adora gripped Catra by the tip of her ear and began to drag her towards the elevators. The all-powerful executive protested and whinged, but didn’t make any major effort to get away.. Korra put two fingers to her eyes and then flicked them at Asami, then turned and stalked off. The CEO of Future Industries, one of the wealthiest women on the planet watched for a moment, sank her whisky in one go, then dashed after Korra, glomping the shorter woman’s arm. Around them, camera’s flashed and corporate executives stared. As the four woman vanished into the elevator. Bo caught the distant conversation, just.

  
“...xt Saturday? Dinner at ours?” from Adora.

Korra nodded slowly, then the doors closed. He grinned, “They’re gonna be alright. And I suppose that’s one way to blitz through the Corpo BS about partnering up.”

The quartet leaned back against the bar and laughed. Just another day nightrunning in Thaymor.

  
  



End file.
